filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Wim Wenders
Wilhelm Ernst Wenders, dit Wim Wenders (né le 14 août 1945 à Düsseldorf, Land de Rhénanie-du-Nord-Westphalie - ) est un réalisateur, producteur, scénariste de cinéma et photographe allemand . Actuellement, il travaille principalement aux États-Unis. Biographie Wenders a d'abord étudié la médecine et la philosophie à Munich, Fribourg et Düsseldorf, puis il rentre en 1968 à la Hochschule für Film und Fernsehen de Munich et réalise comme film de fin d'études Summer of the city. Il crée en 1971 avec d'autres auteurs du nouveau cinéma allemand le Filmverlag der Autoren (ces cinéastes s'associent pour produire et distribuer leurs films eux-mêmes). Il ne s'en satisfait pas et crée en 1974 sa propre société de production, la « Wim Wenders produktion ». Après ses adaptations des romans Die Angst des Tormanns beim Elfmeter de Peter Handke et Der scharlachrote Buchstabe de Nathaniel Hawthorne, il parvient à une rupture artistique avec Alice dans les villes (Alice in der Städten, 1973). Au Fil du temps (Im Lauf der Zeit) reçoit le prix de la critique internationale du jury-FIPRESCI à Cannes. Grâce à L'Ami américain ( Der amerikanische Freund), il se fait aussi connaître aux États-Unis. A l'invitation de Francis Ford Coppola, Wenders arrive aux États-Unis en 1977, afin de tourner un film sur l'auteur de polars Dashiell Hammett pour la société de production de Coppola (Zoetrope). En raison de conflits à propos du scénario et de la distribution, l'achèvement du film se vit retardé et ce n'est qu'en 1982 qu'Hammett sort en salle. Pendant ce temps Wenders tournait aussi Nick's Film -Lightning Over Water (1980), un film semi-documentaire sur les derniers mois du réalisateur Nicholas Ray, atteint d'un cancer. Son film Der Stand der Dinge (1982) parle des difficultés à surmonter lors de la réalisation de films, il y traite d'ailleurs beaucoup des problèmes qu'il a lui même rencontrés lors du tournage de Hammett. La même année, Wenders met en scène une pièce de théâtre — son unique à ce jour — à l'occasion du festival de Salzbourg : Über die Dörfer de Peter Handke (avec entre autres Rüdiger Vogler, Libgart Schwarz, Martin Schwab, Karin Baal; Décors : Jean-Paul Chambas; Costumes : Domenika Kaesdorf, Musique : Jürgen Knieper). En 1984 sort le film Paris, Texas (adapté du roman de Sam Shepard) qui obtient la même année la Palme d'Or au Festival de Cannes. Ce n'est qu'en 1985, après une polémique pénible avec la maison de production sur les droits de location, affaire qui alla jusque devant les tribunaux, que le film est enfin joué dans les salles allemandes. C'est, à côté des Ailes du désir (Der Himmel über Berlin, 1987), un des plus grands succès commerciaux de Wenders. Wenders commence en 1989 un ambitieux projet de science-fiction avec le film Jusqu'au bout du monde (Bis ans Ende der Welt). Le film était déjà un projet depuis 1977 et fut achevé après un an et demi de tournage en 1991. L'œuvre d'origine durait 280 minutes et fut réduite pour sa sortie en salle à 180 minutes et même 158 minutes pour les États-Unis. Le film ne reçut que des critiques modérées. Les fims suivants, Si loin, si proche (In weiter Ferne, so Nah!, 1993), Lisbon Story (1994), Am Ende der Gewalt (1997) et The Million Dollar Hotel (2000), ne lui permirent également de ne renouer qu'en partie avec son succès passé. Ses documentaires sur la musique retinrent une plus grande attention, par exemple Willie Nelson at the Teatro (1998), Buena Vista Social Club (1999) oder Viel passiert - Der BAP-Film (2002). Depuis 2003, Wim Wenders enseigne à la Hochschule für Bildende Künste de Hambourg. Il devient en 2006 le premier réalisateur de cinéma décoré de l'ordre Pour le Mérite. Wenders vit à présent avec la photographe Donata Schmidt avec laquelle il a célébré son sixième mariage. Le réalisateur a été marié avant elle avec les actrices Edda Köchl (1968-1974), Lisa Kreuzer (1974-1978), Ronee Blakley (1979-1981), Isabelle Weingarten (1981-1982) et Solveig Dommartin (1988-1993). Wim Wenders n'est pas seulement le cinéaste reconnu que l'on connait, il est également — ce que l'on sait moins — photographe. Au début, il photographie pour lui, pour satisfaire sa passion de l'image, qui ne touche pas seulement l'image animée de ses films. Il ne songe alors pas à montrer ses images réalisées en 24 x 36 au moyen d'un « Leica » qui ne le quitte jamais. Elles relèvent de sa sphère privée et ressortent uniquement du plaisir personnel. Filmographie * 1970 : Summer in the City * 1972 : L'Angoisse du gardien de but au moment du penalty (Die Angst des Tormanns beim Elfmeter) * 1973 : La Lettre écarlate (Der Scharlachrote Buchstabe) * 1974 : (Alice in den Städten) * 1975 : Faux Mouvement (Falsche Bewegung) * 1976 : Au fil du temps (Im Lauf der Zeit) * 1977 : L'Ami américain (Der Amerikanische Freund) * 1982 : Hammett * 1982 : L'État des choses (Der Stand der Dinge) * 1984 : Paris, Texas * 1987 : (Der Himmel über Berlin) * 1991 : Jusqu'au bout du monde (Bis ans Ende der Welt) * 1993 : Si loin, si proche ! (In weiter Ferne, so nah !) * 1994 : Lisbonne Story (Lisbon story) * 1995 : Par-delà les nuages (Al di là delle nuvole) * 1995 : Les Lumières de Berlin (Die Gebrüder Skladanowsky) * 1997 : The End of Violence * 2000 : The Million Dollar Hotel * 2004 : Land of Plenty * 2005 : Don't Come Knocking * 2008 : Rendez-vous à Palerme (The Palermo Shooting) * 2015 : Every Thing Will Be Fine * 2016 : Les Beaux Jours d'Aranjuez (''The Beautiful Days of Aranjuez) * 2017 : Submergence * 2018 : The Miso Soup Catégorie:Réalisateur allemand Catégorie:Naissance en 1945